


黄金一梦

by Driftingrosalie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftingrosalie/pseuds/Driftingrosalie
Summary: 黄粱一梦，人生如此，浮生如斯。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	黄金一梦

CP: 奥尔什方·灰石/光之战士（侍光）  
斜线有意义

分级：R18

WARNING:有多人运动情节，蒙眼PLAY，三条花街419老烂梗了  
NTR（伪），搞寡妇(伪)  
时间线：第一世界的故事告一段落后回到黄金港。

参演男主：原初世界奥尔什方、黑老爷（人设LOFTER@好味甘杞）、奥丁老爷（口嗨常用设定）、奥尔什方Lily（具体形象参考苍穹秘话）

灵感来源：Gangsta-Kehlani

Crazy Love-Sofia Karlberg版本

人生如此-陈淑桦

低等动物-陈奕迅

碎碎念：   
GHS情节是甘杞老师点梗的抹布，但是两个人都是奥光洁癖所以我就想办法放飞了一下。

有些个人体验在里面，比如我自己做梦的时候是不能自控的（而且不会意识到我在做梦），如果真的企图费力自控说话之类的，会感到嘴很沉重…一旦真的动了然后就醒了。而且只有梦到逝去的人我才会真的意识到“我在做梦”，会想办法夺回梦境里的自主权去和对方说话。

免责声明：

【角色属于原作，OOC属于我。】  
【爽文请不要深究剧情和设定】

【ATTENTION：不接受任何出警和碰瓷，如果有任何不适请现在关闭页面。】  
【请尊重创作者的作品】  
【我 爽 我 自 己（和甘杞老师）】

Ready? Go↓

光之战士有一段时间没来黄金港了。再次穿上这身羽织的时候他不禁感叹果然比铠甲轻便舒服得多，使得他也只是个看起来稍微疲惫的一般人，而不是行色匆匆的冒险者。

在他必须停留的那段日子里，他也只是疲于奔命，连享受温泉的时间都没有，路过三条花街还是陪小希胡闹。而今那些笑意盈盈在门口揽客的可爱姑娘只是用手半掩着嘴说，哎呀，这不是大英雄嘛，我们这种场所可不是能担待得起您的地方。

于是他又想起当时桑克瑞德的调笑，仿佛自己还是个未成年的小处男一般被拒绝了。后来在离家很远的另外一个世界，那曾经会左拥右抱姑娘们的手，现在只会笨拙地帮另外一个小女孩编辫子了。冒险者还算嘴下留情，并没有提起或者回击对方曾经的调侃，而是帮着在旁边递发带。

现在有点喝醉了的普通路过男人走路不算太稳，只是他隐约看见亮着灯光的门，而那扇门前空无一人。光之战士心想这下可能不会被婉拒了，当下自己实在觉得脚步沉重，不想走回乐座街，但愿这家店有个好心的老板，可以让他只是睡个觉。

室内的灯光有些昏暗和暧昧，顶上悬着的半月吊灯撒下不属于人世间的清辉。店内似乎才刚开始营业般安静至极，莽撞的冒险者是第一个误入仙境，或者是什么陷阱的客人。老板娘是拥有一头乌黑如瀑长发的女人，执着风情万种的长烟杆轻轻吐出一口。没有辛辣刺鼻的烟草味，反而是淡淡的香，这让他有些更加昏昏欲睡。

“来了稀客呢。”好熟悉的声音，带着些微些高傲和怜悯。光之战士有些困惑地想抬头去看眼前的人，却觉得眼皮沉重得无论如何都不能如他所愿。只能看到对方长及拖地黑红相间的袍子，踏在地板上却没有一点儿声响的木屐。

“——欢迎来到月形之馆，您是今天第一位客人。”老板娘轻轻用烟杆磕着茶几，不急不缓地开口“我们为第一位客人准备了礼物…...不但可以免单，还可以享受特别的服务。所以，您只需要全身心沉浸在这里就好。”

“就当是，一场美梦。”

光之战士心想还有这种好事，居然免单。但很快他的眼睛就被蒙上一层布，这时候冒险者已经开始计划如果被仙人跳了该如何在瞒着拂晓伙伴情况下事后处理。不过他好歹也是有些名气的英雄，说不定自己真的只是走运呢。于是他放弃了滑稽的想法，甚至想一声库啵脱口而出。总之他虽然脑子里走马灯一样加了很多戏，可能是酒精作用，最后大英雄什么也没干。

“请将手伸出来。”女人又吐了一口烟，慵懒得像摇摇欲坠的月光。

习惯跑腿的家伙依言做了，接着他的手被人牵住。这并非是异性那种柔软的触感，反而像是久经锻炼的斗士那样有力而温暖。难不成这里的侍者都是什么忍者或者武士出身，该不会真的是仙人跳吧？冒险者忍不住又开始胡思乱想的时候，那只手轻轻握了他的掌心一下，似乎是在让客人放心。

奇妙地，光被这个小动作安抚了。视线的丢失让他的听觉更加灵敏，冒险者能听到眼前侍者沉稳又令人安心的呼吸声，好像是比自己略高一些。

“他会带你去到房间。”老板娘的声音带着些含糊的笑意，像是从很远的地方飘过来的。

“客人还请注意，不管您如何沉浸于享乐，请记住月形之馆的唯一的规则：不要坠入爱河（注1）。 ”  
“否则一切都会像夜烟一样消散。”

“接下来，请好好享受这个梦境吧。”

他的手被侍者紧紧握住，有些过于用力了。黑暗中的行走让光之战士有些不适应，只能沉默着任由对方牵引。而侍者也没有要开口的意思，只是耳朵捕捉到了衣料的摩擦声——准确来说并不是布，像是锁甲一般的穿着。真是奇怪，怎么会有人在风月场所穿成这样的？

这条路似乎没有尽头，路上没有任何台阶或者障碍物。光之战士听到流水的声音，像是室内温泉。脚下的质感有些变化，从坚硬的地板踩上松软的雪堆那样令他怀念，不过却并不冷。最终侍者缓下了脚步，接着停住了。

木门被拉开，他被带到床边坐下。这时候冒险者还情绪挺好地在心里吐槽了一句这居然不是榻榻米。随后光之战士就开始紧张了——自己没听到任何别的脚步声，但房间里的人明显多了起来，那些粗浅不一的呼吸声让他有些局促。就算是找乐子，也不用这么多人吧？还是老板娘说的特别礼物是请一群神秘忍者对自己玩pafupafu?

他又开始胡思乱想之际，那个一直握住他手的侍者突然反手十指扣紧吻上来。这个突如其来的亲密动作是如此熟稔，舌尖轻而易举地撬开英雄的牙关，安抚似的细密又温柔地舔过唇齿之间。接着光之战士感到他的喉结覆上另外一只温度稍低的手，解下厚重的领巾，拉开半松的羽织，有些粗暴又直接地探到胸前握住一边乳肉搓揉。外衫整个垮在腰间委成一团的时候，另外的嘴唇落在冒险者的后颈，对方直挺的鼻梁和英雄的皮肤相贴，细密的吻落在伤痕累累的肩部肌肉上，还有线条坚硬的背脊。随后光的大腿被冰凉的手甲抚摸，从撩起的衣服下摆摸进私密的大腿根部，些微用力地按揉，一路摸到小腿。触感巧妙地介于疼痛和舒爽之间。有人脱下了他的木屐，帮他轻轻按摩着因为长途跋涉而时常失去知觉有些麻木的脚，每个脚趾都好好地爱抚了过去，甚至揉搓那些见不得人的老茧。最后他的脚被捧在对方的手里，吻虔诚而忠实地落在足背上。

四肢百骸的同时刺激让他浑身有些哆嗦，也许英雄今晚确实喝多了酒。这一系列的举措甚至并不是对于客人的服侍，更像是对待亲密的放在心尖上的爱人。风月场上的姑娘哪个不是想早早完事拿钱脱身呢？哪怕是再尽职尽责的侍者也不会将吻倾注如此多的爱慕。光之战士感到喉咙有些发酸，这就是老板娘让他绝对不要坠入爱河的原因吗？而在没有视觉的情况下，触觉也将这些东西无限放大了，冒险者像悬空一样毫无安全感，同时又带来更刺激的体验——是的，光勃起了。不但如此，前液已经夸张得濡湿了羽织布料。

光感受到来自不同人的灼热视线落在自己身上的每一部分，他身上还挂着的羽织已经完全没有了，现在和裸体被观赏没什么区别。有人明显已经注意到大英雄的生理反应，发出了难耐又有些嘲弄的“啧”声。不是他所认识的伙伴的口气，却又是怎么都想不起来的熟悉。

与他接吻的侍者好像是察觉到了客人的注意力被其他人的动作分散，倒也不恼，只是动作温柔地将男人推倒在大床上。这下是真的被剥了精光，使冒险者的呼吸更加急促，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，把锻炼得饱满紧致的完美肌肉展现在其他人面前。最开始牵引他的侍者倒是不急不缓地继续和光接吻，舌尖有力地操进男人软糯的口腔里来回搅动，咕叽地弄出水声。可除了侍者以外别的家伙似乎急切得都想来分一杯羹，因为光感到自己的下体被唇齿温润地包裹住。对方似乎是个少年，嘴内空间比较小以至于吞咽英雄的巨物稍显困难。但好在年轻人更有挑战意愿和耐心，青涩又小巧的舌头从他的鬼头啧啧舔起，顺着脉络凸起的青筋一路抿到阳具根部，最后尽数把整根肉棒都含进喉咙深处，用食道口的肌肉一阵一阵反上快感。于此同时亲吻他的侍者动作越来越粗暴，舌尖像温柔的暴力掠夺，把光嘴里的氧气和津液贪婪地都刮走。

英雄从喉咙发出小声的呜咽，他的掌心被蹭进一根硕大的性器，硬邦邦热腾腾的，于是光下意识握住那东西来回撸动着。指尖摁过柔嫩敏感的龟头，又用虎口的茧子去上下磨蹭柱体给对方带来更大的快感。于是客人如愿以偿地听到了对方的喟叹，好像有些不甘心似的这么容易就被弄得舒服。最后剩下的一人更不爽自己好像被冷落了，在一阵卸甲似的摩擦声后，光之战士的小腹和肚脐都被同样滚烫的肉棒灼到。那个人毫不客气地用巨大的鸡巴在客人的腹部来回摩擦和顶弄，把那几块久经锻炼的腹肌当做自慰道具。

光之战士根本不敢想象现在是怎样一副淫乱的景象，他开始庆幸自己蒙上了眼罩，似乎这样就可以稍微掩饰那些羞耻心。而这些不过是前戏罢了，长夜只是刚开始。于是他被整个翻过身来趴在床上，有人在用力拍打英雄浑圆挺翘的肉臀，有人趁机对他的双乳又挤又捏还发出小声的赞叹，仿佛客人才是被嫖的那个。光开始有些害怕，慌乱之中抓住了那个侍者的手，对方依然是捏捏自己的手指。他推测侍者向其他人使了眼色之类的，因为那些急不可耐要触碰他的家伙安分了，其中不乏有轻蔑似的哼气声。

光的手再次被拉起来，像是在走廊上牵引他一样。他摸到了侍者的肉棒，于是自然而然地咕噜含进嘴里。很大，结结实实地填满了自己的口腔，舌头也跟着卷上热情的性器吞咽和吮吸，舔得啧啧出声，仿佛在吃苹果糖。这熟练又妩媚的动作引得侍者倒抽一口凉气，忍不住拽着大英雄的头发挺腰抽插起他的嘴来。很好，是侍者记忆里的感觉，但此刻作为服侍客人的身份，自己又无比酸楚而吃醋——不知道在吃谁的醋。

正当光之战士沉浸于鼻息间雄性征服的气息时，他的腰被从两边摁住，有人并不耐心地往早就被前戏挑逗得湿润的后穴里送进去冰凉的润滑液。那些用于这样风月场的媚药有惊人的效力，几乎是瞬间光就感到身体发软，口干舌燥，后面的花穴恬不知耻又难耐地紧缩起来。在他头脑发晕的时候，猛然干进肉洞里的异物让自己一瞬间惊醒，下意识地想挣扎，双手被旁边的人按住，嘴里的鸡巴又往喉咙里塞了几分，直叫他无暇顾及屁股被如何侵犯。

“咕——呜，嗯——”

不行，后面好久没做过了。巨物插入的时候他跪在床面的双腿已经开始打颤，失去视野的情况下内壁的神经和触感都分外敏锐，那青筋暴起的肉棒是怎样一寸一寸撑开许久无人问津的肠道，粗犷而惊人的形状把温暖湿润的甬道褶皱都碾平，准确无误地摁在前列腺的点上。好烫，好大。怎么会一下子就找到那个地方，明明只有奥尔什方……

奥尔什方。

这个名字像一巴掌狠狠掴在他的脸上，残忍地将未亡人从情欲的海洋里捞起。冰冷的理智和灵魂始终驻留在风雪之地，提醒他肉体的沉沦无异于背叛，哪怕仅仅是沉湎于一夜的放松。他是罪人，他不该享受任何美好，他需要始终孤独而遭受痛苦。

于是他吐出嘴里刚才还在兴致勃勃舔弄的东西，像垂死的囚犯一样五指紧抓着床单想要逃跑，被身后的人轻而易举一把拉回来钉在火热的肉柱上。冒险者发出无意义的尖叫，对方狠狠地撞击在凸点上让光之战士一丝力气都使不出来，强忍着的巨大快感全部累积在后脊，他被操得浑身都在抖，嘴唇都咬破。不该是这样的，鸡巴一次一次破开男人的最深处，曾经只有一位骑士才得以享受的地方如今都被完全暴露开来。但是好舒服，除了那个精灵没有人能让自己如此舒爽，这他妈一定是疯了，这一定是做梦。

——对、对，这是一个梦，我可以，我可以把他们当做奥尔什方。

——不，不行。我不可以，不可以。

好舒服，好爽，我要死了。

好痛苦。好痛苦。好痛苦。

肉体的诚实接受，情感和理智上的拒绝。

“A……”他才吐出半个音节，剩下的都变成甜美揉碎的呻吟。光之战士觉得现在动一动嘴唇跟要了命似的困难，可内心巨大的羞愧和后穴被再次侵犯的快感冲在一处。有人又凑过来捧起光的脸，亲吻无助的冒险者，舌头温柔地舔掉光的眼泪和嘴角的银丝。人类的一只手被握在冰冷的手甲中，对方好像十分小心，却又没忍住想握紧光的手那般。他用仅剩的手臂支撑全身重量跪趴在床上，听不清是绝望的呜咽还是快感的喟叹。有少年似乎有在于心不忍，轻轻地一下一下抚摸着冒险者因为敏感弓起的背脊，好像又在小声埋怨操着光之战士的人太过粗暴。

快感终于把光之战士的理智操到破碎，也许拯救世界的冒险者不过是个婊子，只要男人操他屁股就可以爽到死。也可能是干自己的人技术过于娴熟，带着老茧的手一巴掌一巴掌拍在人类肉乎乎的翘臀上，打一次他的骚穴就无法控制地将鸡巴含得更深，激得对方更加卖力地抽送，坚硬火热的龟头恨不得顶穿人类的胃般。呼啊，这里是给奥尔什方准备的地方，现在被其他人给侵犯彻底了。真是太久没有被干过，加上媚药的效果，不管大鸡巴磨到哪个地方都能让自己的身体一阵乱颤。好舒服，感觉要臣服于肉棒，要堕落了。哈。

他放弃了，他彻底放弃抵抗，任由情欲的巨浪拍碎这艘摇摇欲坠的小船，沉进海底。

海上高挂的皎月沉默不语，撒下不属于人世间的清辉。

于是光之战士决定继续刚才半途而废的事情，胡乱地伸出手去想摸侍者的肉棒。他确信那个温柔的侍者一直在自己跟前——

他确实是碰到了，不过是侍者腹脐的地方，那本该是有着紧实肌肉的地方像是结了好大一块痂，凹凸不平，绵延悠长。冒险者感到自己脸上好像又被甩了一巴掌，像是溺水挣扎的人抓紧腐朽的浮木。那是什么，那是什么。光的整个手都在颤抖，不知道是被操的还是别的什么情绪，他哆哆嗦嗦地摸着，顺着侍者的小腹往上毫无章法地摸过去。胸膛，能听到有力的心跳，喉结，脸。

脸，他死都不会忘记的轮廓。碎发，额前那垂下的丝丝缕缕。耳朵，长长的，属于精灵的尖耳，会因为动情而发红，因为他笨拙的告白甚至有些害羞地向下垂。还有纹路熟悉的耳饰。

对方一动不动，就任光之战士这样摸了个遍。而本来在操着男人的家伙似乎因为他这样走神和心不在焉非常不满，在拔出来的一瞬间英雄直接栽进了侍者的怀里。他倔啊，哪怕药效让身体现在欲火焚身，后穴恬不知耻地因为还没高潮而淌水，浑身酥麻。他偏要反抗，没有什么能把光之战士打垮，除非。

仅仅挪动就非常费力了，他整个人委身在侍者怀里，很勉强地抬起双手来捧着对方的脸，“看”向对方。是的，他理应使出拼死的劲摘下眼罩，他理应说些什么。英勇无畏的英雄此刻不敢，怕这梦境醒来，烟消云散。光也不能，他的嘴唇如此沉重，连喊出对方的名字都做不到。

于是男人无声地张大嘴，从震颤的胸腔里传出灵魂的哀嚎声那样嘶哑地哭泣，嘴型张成扭曲的形状。一声声粗粝又悲伤的低吼，又痛又恨。光看不见，但他不用想就知道对方脸上是什么表情，那么温柔地，亘古又永恒地，温柔地看着自己。那个骑士从未责怪，从未逃避，从未抛下过他一人，这次也是，永远都是。

他知道对方是绝对不肯分享的，那其他人呢？光之战士又恍惚了片刻，转过身去想触碰刚才操弄自己的人，再次跌进柔软的床铺。那个人似乎一直从开始就表现得不耐烦又粗暴，现在看光的注意力转过来了，没忍住伸出手去抓紧冒险者。人类停顿片刻，好像在积蓄力气，慢慢挪过去。手指碰到了同样粗糙的腹部疤痕，对方好像无奈地叹了口气，又任这个胡来的家伙也一路摸到自己的耳朵。和侍者不一样，面前的人眉头摸上去总是紧皱的，于是光在那累积了太多哀愁和苦难的眼睛上小心地吻了吻。

另一种可能，另一个世界。光之战士太明白了，不管骑士表现出什么样，同样的灵魂总会做出相同的选择。而他觉得好痛，这太痛了。模糊不清的喘息从自己喉咙里漏出来，像是拼命压制刻骨的哀伤。还有呢?还有呢？ 光向旁边的空气探去，穿着铠甲的人一身冷冽的寒气，沉默不语，但是反应迅速地握住了冒险者的手。好像是犹豫了片刻，才将坚硬的手甲脱下。几乎没有温度的手指却像死也不要放开一般和他十指紧扣。

对了，还有那个贴心的少年，悄无声息地靠过来，抱住他的肩膀，好像要安慰这个哭泣的大哥哥。光发不出有意义的字节，只能转头用脸贴过去。光很想说，你会成为最棒的骑士，你从小就很棒。拜托，拜托好好活着。

拜托，不要哭。

侍者复而将光之战士拉进怀里，他不再挣扎。眼罩被缓缓取下来，房间里昏暗无比，只有清幽的月光透过纸窗隐约地施舍一些亮度进来。冒险者得以看清眼前朝思暮想的精灵，垂下眼睑温柔地望向光，像是亘古不变的爱与死。男人嘶哑的胸腔里发不出一点更绝望的嚎啕了，因为他的嘴被堵住。骑士的双手环抱着自己，温暖得一如那天的黄昏和雪原里永远为他点亮的烛光。爱人的抚摸将他完美灼热的身体好好地触碰了个遍，最后灵活的手指滑向被冷落许久的后穴时，光终于不用刻意压制甜美的呻吟，也不用再向十二神忏悔自己的罪。

至少今晚不用。

他需要爱，需要在被孤独和欲望吞噬的时候被爱人救起。需要被紧握双手。  
奥尔什方从来不会抛下他一个人，每次都一样，这次也一样。

光之战士双腿跨坐在蓝发精灵的腰间，屁股后面正正好好地塞满了奥尔什方尺寸傲人的巨根。指挥官毫不客气地用力上下来回抽插着，光的身体被些微顶起，又一下子坐下来。龟头磨在敏感点处，恶作剧似的杵在那换了好几个角度顶撞和碾磨。他被干得吐出软舌来往后倾抖，自己不小的阴茎此刻毫无用处，只能被夹在两人的腹肌间磨出精水，漏得到处都是。而另一位成为奥丁化身的精灵不打算让指挥官独享挚友的肉体，稍微有些用力地扯过光的顶发，将硬得发疼的鸡巴塞到冒险者的嘴里。而男人此刻全身心地沉浸在了这场淫乱的性爱里，开足了马力用舌头好好舔弄吮吸这根阳具。而他另一只手里握着银剑少年尚显青涩的性器，但这玩意儿和同龄人比起来也足够令人骄傲了。英雄大哥哥的手指有力而粗糙，五指来回灵巧地搓弄精灵兴致昂扬的鸡巴，指尖磨过马眼，又顺着柱体往下讨好地揉捏囊袋。

所以说，他的嘴此刻被当做肉穴一样侵犯着，那根东西太大，插在喉咙深处的力道让自己眼白上翻。屁股那边就更糟糕了，肠肉都被干得带出来又塞回去，又得到熟悉的鸡巴临幸的甬道湿热温润，一股一股地收紧来热情回应精灵的操干。黏腻的白浆和肠液溅得到处都是，大腿处泥泞不堪。自己的全身都被奥尔什方用着，只是想到这点都足以让他的精神比肉体先高潮。

最开始那个操干光之战士的精灵此刻表情有些阴郁，和其他三个不同，他有着一头黑发跟紧皱的眉头，连耳饰都是反着来的银色。好在冒险者并没有记仇他最开始的粗暴，在吐出奥丁老爷那根东西的时候，一边转头看着黑发精灵，在对方的注视下伸出舌尖来刻意色情又带点媚意地舔吻嘴里的龟头，仿佛在吃糖一样贪恋又着迷。于是本来被冷落着的家伙从喉咙里发出低吼，是危险的头狼盯上了渴望许久的猎物。这是故意做给这位与众不同的骑士看的，小熊这时尤为坏心眼不提，还被那几个人玩弄出一股子勾引人的劲，让反骨的精灵又醋又恼的同时下体也诚实地翘得老高。毕竟刚才操得很爽却戛然而止，根本没有发泄出来。

自讨苦吃这个词就是这么用的，何况这位奥尔什方的作风和原本的可以说是截然相反。光的后穴被两根手指生生又扒开扩张一些的时候嘴里发出难耐的呜咽，嘴里还塞着肉棒，由于分神而包裹不住的津液顺着嘴角不像话地流下来。这是什么，他惊恐地感到那个家伙正企图强行把鸡巴顶端往里塞。这根本不可能，肉穴光是吃下原本骑士老爷的东西已经够费劲了，哪怕甬道早就被调教成对方的形状，也无法塞进第二根。

“呜——！”在湿淋淋的穴口被强行扩开的瞬间，他确信自己痛得昏迷了几秒。但随之而来的操弄又让光立刻清醒，像是溺水似的紧紧倚靠在蓝发精灵怀里，发抖的阴茎抵在对方腹部结痂的伤疤上显得奇异的色情，可怜的精液被干得只能一股一股挤出来。不要了，不要了，会死的。光的脑子浑浑噩噩，水雾迷蒙的蓝眼望向那位正直的骑士，似乎是在哀求对方阻止一下身后乱来的黑发精灵。难得地，奥尔什方这次没有要阻止的意思，尽管精灵确实有些心疼，可这幅过于淫靡的景象让兽欲占了上风。今夜他们只需要尽情享受和发泄。

“你从以前开始就喜欢粗暴一些的，现在也是么？”

骑士咬着哭脸小熊的耳朵不紧不慢地厮磨，对方的嘴都被那位奥丁老爷操得红肿起来。而这突如其来的一声穿越太多时空和风雪的旧人之声，此刻带着不合时宜的色情和欲望，炸裂撕碎男人的理智。

他太想念了，他太想这个声音。在无数个寒冷漫长的孤独之夜，在疲惫与情欲需要宣泄的晚上，他对过去的幻影紧抓不放。阿尔博特说得没错，孤独就是会把人打垮。可是光之战士不能垮，垮了也不可以表现出来。在每个别无选择的时刻自己总会想起奥尔什方，想起自己曾经有一个家，不管多么无助多么迷茫，总有他等着自己归来。或许光之战士也该像一个普通人，有最平凡的朋友，可以选择留在巨龙首，可以选择……

他别无选择。

他想念奥尔什方的一切。

“不是说好……”黑发的精灵觉得怀里的家伙明显注意力又被那个“原版”给带偏了，又妒又醋地加快速度往里挤，弄得人类哆嗦着呻吟出声。这位明显有些咬牙切齿，知道出现这种情况，大英雄肯定全身心都被那个人吸引了。更可气的是，好像只有他尤为在意这种情况。不管是奥丁还是小屁孩都无动于衷。“咱们说好不吭声的不是吗？”

“……”奥丁形态的骑士还是没说话，抽出那根折磨光许久的阴茎。这下冒险者才能好好呼吸，脸上都是狼狈的眼泪。在停止了口交后，始终是面无表情的蛮神低下头来，笨拙又生涩地用手尝试去抹掉人类脸上的水迹。眼里是仅仅属于奥尔什方的灵魂才会有的柔和。

“我实在忍不住啊。”奥尔什方扬了一下眉毛，神态自然地笑笑，视线始终没有从光的脸上离开。贪婪得恨不得时间永远在此刻停留，又克制住那份不被哈罗妮祝福的欲望，只是把满心的热情和温柔给光。

“我忍不住说出来。挚友。我爱你。”

我也是，我也是，我也是。

奥尔什方，我也是。

Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.

“这是犯规了！”旁边的少年从刚才就成了被冷落的第二名，也不甘示弱地凑得离光更近。尚未见识到残忍的青涩蓝眼紧张地看着男人，小一些的手扣进对方的掌心，似乎急切地要证明自己的真诚。

“我…我也会爱你的！哥哥等我长大！我也会成为优秀的骑士保护你，比他们加起来都爱你！也不会对你这么粗暴！”

“真不愧是年轻的我啊，太棒了。连我自己都开始吃醋了。”

“啧，小屁孩什么都不懂。”黑发的精灵从鼻子里出气，换来少年的瞪眼。冒险者只感到又心酸又好笑，捏了捏小骑士的手指，就像之前侍者对他那样。身后的人虽然语气不善，环住光的腰部的手根本没有松开的意思，甚至像宣誓主权般又把鸡巴往里面挤，换来怀里的男人软糯的闷哼。

“他确实喜欢粗暴一点的。”黑发的精灵伸手捏住光之战士的下巴，强行让对方转过头来，蛮横又强硬地咬住那柔软的嘴唇，勾弄出舌头含进嘴里亲出黏腻色情的水声。仿佛在宣示自己的占有欲。这双属于另一个世界的蓝眼睛，比原本骑士的更加阴沉郁结，但冰面之下满满都是压制着的情感和兽欲。

“让我猜猜，你的敏感点也是这里…？”坏心眼的反骨骑士有力的手指揪着光挺翘发红的乳尖，一路摸到腹部。原本平坦的腹肌因为里面被塞进两根粗壮的阳具而明显地凸起形状，于是身后的精灵沉下腰去狠狠一捅的同时手也往下摁。敏感点被从里外夹击，从最开始就积蓄已久的快感不受控制地直冲脑门，冒险者张大嘴无声地尖叫，精液喷在另一个蓝发骑士腹部的伤疤上，连胸口都溅了白浊。

属于光之战士浓郁的气息盈满空气间，又让所有人都兴奋了起来。奥尔什方沾了点胸前的精液送进嘴里好好抿着品尝，顺便欣赏怀里小熊爆炸红的脸。真是不管过多久，经历了多少磨难跨越多少世界，这个冒险者啊，在骑士面前永远都像青涩的初恋少年。

“看起来真的是很久没做了。真乖啊…这么乖的挚友应该得到奖励。”奥尔什方揽住此刻看上去害羞得不行的人类，对他的精液做下了这个结论。得到对方肯定的点头后，精灵觉得塞在英雄屁股里的肉棒简直硬得快爆炸，不由分说地来回一顿猛操。另外一根的主人也完全不打算退让，就这样一前一后地奸淫着光。

“.……不……!呃，慢……!”

他依然觉得嘴皮沉重，尽可能地从嘴里挤出求饶的字眼。刚刚射精过的人还在不应期，哪里受得了精灵们这样胡来。穴口被扩开到最后，自己想保住最后一点颜面，要紧牙关不被这前后的鸡巴又干到绝顶。可怕的是不管是哪位骑士都对他的身体了如指掌，双倍的撞击操进深处，不但空隙被填得满满当当，感觉都要撑破狭窄的肠道。男人被操得脚趾蜷缩，无助地攀着蓝发精灵的肩膀，合不拢的嘴一直在流出涎水，然后又被少年灵巧的肉棒堵住了。尺寸虽然不如成年人的大，但是刚好可以在光的口腔里来回搅动，也当做花穴来用。龟头顺着舌苔往里面捅，又一下子顶到喉咙深处，不停地迫使光用软肉去卷这根玩意儿。奥丁样貌的骑士也不打算放过他身上任何能用的地方，靠过来抬起光一边的胳膊，仔细地从手指尖开始舔，一路舔到冒险者的腋下。虽然那里光溜溜的，可之前紧张和情欲使得这个地方汗津津的。那位蛮神似乎满不在意，只是专注地用舌尖舔着冒险者的肌肉线条，和带着些酸咸味的汗。这种羞耻程度对于光来说甚至高过被两个人一起侵犯，更何况蛮神骑士在舔的差不多后居然将他的阴茎直接戳在自己的腋部，模仿性交的样子弄起来。

于是光之战士又射了，字面意义上地，他高潮个不停。也许是媚药的作用，也许是他的脑子比肉体更承受不住这梦中香艳的场景。奥尔什方在用他的嘴，奥尔什方在用他的腋下，奥尔什方在操他的屁股——两根。救命，光觉得自己穴口根本合不拢，完全被操开。更糟糕的是黑发精灵在射过一轮后才拔出来，蛮神骑士又毫不客气地把鸡巴塞进去，于是他的后穴从开始都处于不少于两根阴茎的状态。本来是他趴在奥尔什方身上，被轮换着操干。接着他又被抬起来悬空，坐在奥丁老爷的鸡巴上，只能抱着对方肩膀上下抖动。然后又有人托起男人的腰加入这场轮奸，从后背到屁股缝都是精液。

长夜才过去一半，光的身上没有一处不是红肿的，每个地方都被当做泄欲的工具般用得过了头。胸部肌肉和乳头全部都被吸得大了一圈，少年现在还孜孜不倦地又舔又咬，竟真的吮出些液体来。黑发精灵再次坏心地把光之战士的眼睛蒙上，随后将鸡巴放到他的嘴边。

“大英雄被操了这么久，也该认识了。来说说这是谁的东西？”

而冒险者已经没有任何思考的余地，不如说怎么回答都是奥尔什方。才刚刚张嘴，屁股上就挨了很重的一巴掌。

“猜错了哦。”

接着就又是被肉棒捅进屁眼里抽送，嘴里也像强迫他漱嘴般吞咽鸡巴。这根鸡巴上沾着的是自己的淫水还是精液已经分不清了，光的肚子像怀孕似的早就鼓起一块，里面都是咕噜作响的精液。每个人起码内射了两轮，根本分不清是谁的。

真是的，完全已经是奥尔什方的精液袋子了。要是自己是个女人，得怀上谁的孩子才好啊？

拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄，现在不过是个被轮的婊子。  
被伙伴和追随者崇拜的他，现在又无疑得到了最多的爱。

他是爱人，是奥尔什方的爱人。

“我爱你，挚友。”

他的意识早就飞到天边，光之战士沉于水底，隔过黑暗和海面。他在朦胧之中听到这样的声音，五指之间只有虚无。

“我爱你。”

接着他听到了不属于一个骑士的抽泣，少年的哭声，不情不愿的道别，悠长的带着冷冽气息的叹息。但，奥尔什方，是。奥尔什方说。我爱你。

我也是，我也是，我也是。

拜托，我不要从这个梦里醒来。

求求你。

“不是说了…不能坠入爱河。”

女人的叹息很远，很近。  
而他早已经在无法脱身的水底，淹没于日日夜夜的思念和悔恨。欲望和爱情仿佛从来不该出现在一个英雄身上，可他到底是个人。

有人扣紧他的十指，有人抱他抱得很紧，有人弯下腰来亲吻他的额头，最后的吻都落在他的唇上。

光之战士啊，有人深爱着你。

留不住你的人，也留住一吻。

英雄醒来的时候已经是第二个晚上，乐座街的老板说昨天是他自己醉醺醺地走回来的。没想到居然睡了一天一夜。

“对了，我们之前在房间里换了新的熏香。希望客人睡得还好？”可乐有些局促地看了一眼冒险者，搓搓手“这款香叫做夜烟，据说能让人做一个很好的美梦呢！”

窗外的明月高悬，沉默不语，撒下不属于人间的清辉。

-Fin-

注1：来自“红磨坊”。


End file.
